The invention relates to an input device for computers, and more particularly to a controller for directing a pointer on a computer display screen in a vehicle.
In a conventional vehicle, there are a multitude of features and controls that relate to vehicle performance as well as occupant comfort. Most typically, the dashboard display includes separate items such as a speedometer, fuel gage, water temperature, and possibly tachometer. The dashboard display also includes several warning lights including, e.g., oil pressure, water temperature, low fuel, hazard lights, high beam lights, turn signal indicators, windshield washer fluid, and potentially additional items such as anti-lock brake action, traction control status, and airbag status.
To date, one feature sometimes offered by several automobile manufacturers is that of multiple button actuators positioned in various locations on a vehicle""s steering wheel to control some of the automobile""s features and systems. The buttons are hardwired directly to the vehicle components. Some example features that follow this convention include cruise control, and redundant stereo system controls such as, e.g., tuner, volume control, and CD player controls. If the driver of the vehicle wishes to tune the radio, they simply utilize the controls on the steering wheel, rather than taking their hand off the steering wheel to adjust controls in a center console area. Reaching to the center console turns the driver""s attention away from the act of driving, which ultimately affects overall occupant safety.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide the driver of a vehicle with the ability to control as many vehicle features and systems as possible directly from the steering wheel. One potential pitfall in such an initiative includes the likelihood of a mass of too many wires passing through the steering wheel, and steering wheel column, from each of the button actuators to the dashboard. There is a limited amount of space in a steering wheel and column, and the additional requirement that the steering wheel be able to rotate without hindrance from the wires remains in the forefront of vehicle design because of its direct link with safety and vehicle control. An additional pitfall is that the steering wheel becomes too cluttered with actuator buttons, each button having its own unique vehicle feature or system that it controls. If the vehicle driver is unable to manipulate the actuator buttons on the steering wheel without looking at them, then some of the additional safety characteristics of steering wheel controls are lost because the driver""s attention would once again depart from the act of driving the vehicle, and instead focus on figuring out which actuator button to press.
For the foregoing reasons, there exists in the art a need for an interface between a multitude of vehicle controls and a vehicle driver in a manner that does not clutter a vehicle steering wheel, complicate a vehicle dashboard display, or unnecessarily distract a vehicle driver from the act of driving. The present invention is directed toward further solutions in this art.
For the example embodiments of the present invention to be most useful, the many gages on the dashboard display are replaced with a computer driven display screen. Then, in accordance with one example embodiment of the present invention, a user interface device is provided for electronic manipulation of a pointer on the display screen of the computer in a vehicle. The interface device generally mounts in a steering wheel of the vehicle. In one embodiment, the device includes user input mechanisms in the form of at least one thumb input pad positioned on a grip portion of the steering wheel, and at least one input button positioned on a back side of the steering wheel grip. The thumb input pad is reachable by a thumb of a vehicle driver when the driver positions his or her hand in a common driving position. For example, in one embodiment the interface device is reachable by a thumb of a driver when the driver positions their left-hand on the grip of the steering wheel in, e.g., approximately a 9 o""clock to 10 o""clock position relative to the steering wheel while the steering wheel is in a neutral position. Alternatively, the interface device is reachable by a thumb of the driver when the driver positions their right-hand on the grip of the steering wheel in, e.g., approximately a 2 o""clock to 3 o""clock position relative to the steering wheel while the steering wheel is in a neutral position.
In a similar manner to the thumb input pad, according to one embodiment of the present invention at least one input button is reachable by a finger of the driver when the driver positions their left-hand on the grip of the steering wheel at, e.g., approximately a 9 o""clock to 10 o""clock position relative to the steering wheel while the steering wheel is in a neutral position. Further, according to another embodiment, at least one input button is reachable by a finger of the driver when the driver positions their right-hand on the grip of the steering wheel in, e.g., approximately a 2 o""clock to 3 o""clock position relative to the steering wheel while the steering wheel is in a neutral position.
Other positions of both the thumb input pad, and the one or more input buttons on various locations of the steering wheel are also possible in accordance with the present invention. Further, the steering wheel itself can be positioned in any location of the vehicle for driving purposes, most commonly in the left, middle, or right front of the passenger cabin.
In accordance with several embodiments of the present invention, the thumb input pad can be of different types of actuator mechanisms. For example, the thumb input pad can be one of, e.g., a disc actuator, a joystick, a track ball, or a digital touch pad. In further embodiments there can be more than one thumb input pad as well as, e.g., one, two, or three input buttons positioned on the back side of the steering wheel grip. In an arrangement where there is a plurality of input buttons, each button can have on its surface different raised embossed symbols to identify each button. Alternatively, the symbols can be etched into the surface of each button. Further, each button itself can be of a different identifying shape.
In one aspect of the invention the interface device includes a microprocessor. In a further aspect of the present invention a signal transmitter, such as, an e.g., an RF signal transmitter, or infrared signal transmitter, is provided, which is in electronic communication with the microprocessor, the thumb input pad, and at least one input button. Accordingly, there is at least one input signal receiver for each signal transmitter. Depending on the form of signal coming from the transmitter, the signal receiver is, e.g., an RF signal receiver or an infrared signal receiver. The signal receiver is in electronic communication with the display screen.
In further embodiments of the invention, the display screen is a Liquid Crystal Display screen positioned on the dashboard of the vehicle. Alternatively, the display screen can be an interior surface of a windshield of the vehicle, upon which a desired image is projected.
In all instances, the pointer that is being controlled by the various forms of interface device, scrolls across the particular display screen provided in the particular vehicle, makes selections, and carries out computer functions, under direction of the driver.